Welcome To My Life
by monieXwhitlock
Summary: Bella got her dream job in Boston and is leaving her dad and best friend Jasper behind to move to Boston. Who she finds there will change her life forever in an excellent way. EXB! Just a cute little love story
1. Chapter 1

Boston, Massachusetts, Thats where I would be moving to next week. I layed in my bed thinking about it, not another care in the world. I was overwhelmed with excitment! I would be moving from the Pacific coast to the Atlantic coast. Myself I might add, my name is Isabella Swan Bella for short. I just got the greatest job that I've always dreamed of. A journalist at The Boston Times, and in one week I would be living on the other side from all my friends and family. To tell you the truth I wasn't that sad about, or I wasn't wallowing in pitty kind of sad. O fcousre I'm going to miss Charlie and my best friend Jasper. We had been friends since I moved there in the 8th grade from Pheonix, Arizona. We were alike in so many ways. He lived with his dad in Forks like me. And his twin sister lived with his mom in New York. I've seen pictures of her and she is beautiful. Of cousre she is the nicest person I've ever met bessides Jasper. She was moving to boston too,to live with her boyfriend Emmett. When she found I was moving ther too she said that we absoutly need to hang out and go shopping. Great! I thought SHOPPING! I really hated shopping. I felt sorry for Jasper, he's moving to Seattle. Not even out of the state. Me and Jasper only dated once and it didn't work out cause we both agreed it was like dating our sibling so we just remain close friends.

"I still can't believe your moving all the way across America" he groaned. I rolled and smiled

"Oh I know! Isn't it great though?" I asked him looking at him. We were currently both sprawled acrooss my bed, while my feet rested in his lap.

"For you" he whined

"Don't be such a party pooper" I laughed and lightly kicked him in the gut.

He looked at me with fake hurt across his face.

"Ouch!" He said all dramactilly. I swear sometimes I thought he was gay. I stuck out my tounge at him. Jasper had always been goodlooking with blond semi shaggy hair and bright blue eyes, I still don't see why he hung around with me I mean I'm just a plain jane with brownhair and eyes.

"Are you all packed" he questioned interupted my thoughts

"Almost" I said up and rested my head on his shoulder

"I'm going to miss my best friend" I said

"I'm going to miss mine too"

"Ok at Christmas your coming to see me and at Thanksgiving I'll come see you!" I said

"Sounds like a plan, Dad is going to be gone Christmas anyways to visit mom and I'll bring Charlie with me on Christmas"

"Ok, Thank you Jasper" I whispered and kissed his cheek and got up and was searching for my shoes

"Hey tomarrow lets make a trip to Seattle I won't you to the apartment I bought" He said with a cheerful glint in his eyes.

"Ok? I didn't know you bought an apartment" I said surprised

"Well I just bought It like 2 days ago, I won't you to help me decorate it" he said smiling I just stared laughing

"What?" "You me to help you decorate it" I said between laughs

"Well it's nice to have a second opinon" he grumbled

"Ok I will Jasper" I laughed and stated toward the door "Lets go get some ice cream" I said and pulled him up. I walked downstairs to find Charlie and mom talking, mom had come to stay to see me off.

"Were going to get ice cream, do yall want to come?" I asked trying to be polite, I glanced at Jasper and was smiling looking ahead, Suckup I thought.

"Um sure lets all go" my dad annouced. That was the best family bonding I've ever had. We were sitting at the park eating our ice cream and talking about memories.

"...and then she slipped and fell and I had to help her up cause she was to embaressed to goet up" Jasper was recalling the time I fell the first I met his intimidating dad. I rolled my eyes

"I'm going to go slide!" i stuck out my tounge like a five year old and walked toward the slide

"Um...Bella you might be a little too big for that" Jasper said walking towards me

"NO I'm not" and slid down the slide with ease

"See?" I smirked at him. He held up his as if surrendering

"My bad" he said and I laughed

The rest of the week flew by. We decorated Jasper's apartment, It looked really awesome after we were finished.

"It's the offical bacholers pad" he said smiling triumphently

Before I knew us four were standing in the aiport waiting for the plane to board. I said bye to my parents first my mom already had tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you" she sobbed in to my shoulder

"Me too mom I love you" I smiled back at her

"Bye kiddo" my dad said and hugged me" I put three cans of pepperspray in your bag" he winked at me

"thanks dad" I smiled " I love you" I hugged Jasper next I was going to miss him the most he was my best friend and like a brother to me.

"I going to miss you" he said and hugged me tighter

"ME too" I said wiping tears from my eyes

"I'll see you in two months" he said and let me go, I reached up kissed him on the cheek

"I love you all and I'll call as soon as I get there!" and with that I walked away to my new life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry the first capter was all weird looking I'll be sure not to use that Text format again. I do not own**

The flight to Boston was long and boring. I fell asleep somwhere over Montana. I already had an apartment there waiting on me. All I had to do was buy funiture and decorations which Rosalie, Jasper's sister begged she wanted to do. So that was already done. The plane landed and I headed toward the luggage carrier. There was a taxi waiting for me when I walked out of the airport.  
"Where to Miss?" the cab driver asked after he loaded all my luggage

"Um..."I looked at the piece of paper that had my new adress"660 Washington St.,

." I said and looked up

"Off we go" he said and took off. I looked out the window most of the drive the scenery was beautiful I couldn't wait to expolre Boston. My phone rang and it was Rosalie.

"Hello?" I answered

"Bella! It's Rosalie" she said cheerfully

"Hey! How are you?"

"I'm good I just wanted to call and tell you I'm here at the apartment and I'll show you around once you get here"

"Ok, Thanks I'm on my way now. See you in a bit"

"OK bye"

"Bye" About 20 minutes later we pulled up to a very nice buliding and I saw Rosalie and a very large man holding her hand. I stepped out of the cab and they approched.

"Bella we could have come and picked you up" she said and gave me a hug

"Oh it's fine" and I headed to the trunk

"Let me get that" the big man said

"Bella this is my boyfriend Emmett" she smiled

"It's nice to meet you" I smiled at him and held out my hand but instead he put me into a bone crushing hug.

"It's nice to meet you too Bella" he said when he let go, grabbing all my bags. I payed the driver and headed towards the opening. When we walked in I was taken back by how modern the lobby was. Eveything looked so neat and clean. Turns out I was on the 7th floor.

"OK!" Rose said excited"I ended up just getting your apartment redone so I hope you like it" she opened the door and led us in. It was so beautiful. I gasped.

"Hard floors" she pointed to the floor"A gourmet kitchen" she ushered me to the kitchen and what I saw made me almost drop dead. It was a cheifs dream kitchen. Stainless steal appliences with marble counter tops.

"And" she said leading me to the living room and opened the curtains" A veiw to dye for" I looked out and saw a great veiw of the city.

"Oh Rose!" I said hugging her" Thank you so much!" she hugged me back

"Of course and you should have enough groceries and beer" she looked at Emmett and rolled her eyes when she said beer" to last you about two weeks" I laughed and thanked them once more.

"Well Bella we better go Emmet's brother is coming,tomarrow I'll be here around 10 and I'll show you around Boston"

"That would be great" I smiled

"See you in the morning" she said and hugged me goodbye

"Bye Bella" Emmett called and gave me another bone crushing hug.

Once they left I raninto my new bedroom and was taken back nce again. The bed was huge and another window with another huge window witha great veiw. I decided to plug in my iPod dock first and let the music blast.

_Motivate me, I wanna get myself out of this bed  
Captivate me, I want good things inside of my head  
If I fall down, would you come around, and pick me right up off the ground_

I sang the the chorus out loud to Good Charlotte. I got most of my syuff unpacked until iI was to tired to unpack anymore I went and showered in my amazing shower and went to bed. Right as my head hi the pillow I rememered I forgot to call everyone so I was up another hour talking to mom dad and Jasper. I finally went to bed around one.

I woke up to sunlight shining into my room and I glanced at my clock. It read 8:30. I got up and walked into the kitchen and made me a cup coffe and a bagel. I turned on the TV in the living room

"The high today is going to be 65 degrees" the weatherman said I went and tried to manage my hair but that was impossible so I just put it up in a messy ponytail. I wore my new Red Sox long sleeve shirt JAsper got for me when he found I was moving to Boston and some jeans. I wore my plain black converse, this is just going to be a comfortable day I thought. At 10 on the dot I heard a knock on the door. I opened and Rose was dressed in and outfit similar to mine jeans, tee, and converse.

"Ready to explore?"she asked

"Oh you know it!" I laughed

She took me everywhwere the best grocery store, the nearest mall, and even took me to Fenway Park.

"When baseball season is here we always go to a Red Sox game and your coming with us this season"

"That sounds like fun" I said

"It usually is" she laughed " Oh yeah tonight were having a dinner party at our house if you wanna come"

" I would like that" I said. By now we were back at the apartment she wrote her and Emmetts adress down on a post-it

"See you tonight" she smiled and said goodbye

"Ait! What should I wear?" i asked

"Uh...well I'm wearing a dress and heels if that helps" she said

"Yeah thanks" I said goodbye and shut the door.

"Damn!" I yelled how am I supposed to get there. I'll just call a cab. Great I have no car, that is on y list of things to buy now.

I decided on a strapless midnight blue knee lenghth dress, with some silver cute flats. I showered and just left my hair somewhat curly and pinned some of it up out of my eyes and apllyed some lip gloss and grabbed my clutch and keys and headed out the door. The taxi was already there waiting. I told him the address. 20 minutes he pulled up to the fanciest house I've ever seen. Oh great I'm so I'm so not going to fit in here.

I walked up the steps to the porch and rang the doorbell awaiting my fate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, Im trying to get as much writing in as I can right now before school starts back up cause I'll be super busy so enjoy this writing streak!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Rose answered the door and looked stunning in a red strapless dress like mine except she was wearing some red stillettos. Her hair was pinned up neatly, she smiled at me as she invited me in. I looked around and about 20 or so men and women. I wasn't over or under dressed I noticed as I looked around. I followed Rose to the kitchen where she looked like she was aabou to cry.

"Bella I'm so sorry! I completely forgot you don't have a car! I'm so stupid I just left you there" she gushed " I'm such a terrible friend"

"Hey no your not it's fine I called a cab and tomarrow I think "i'm going to go car hunting If you want to go" I laughed it off it wasn't that big of deal anyways

"Thank you Bella your such a great friend" she hugged

"I feel so weird around these people" she said

"Me too girl" I said back. We both laughed

"Hey Rose" Emmett came in"Have you seen the wine bottle opener,Oh hey Bella" he said and gave me a hug.

"Hey" I said back. Rose handed him the opener.

"I think were about to get started" he told Rose

"Ok, hey Bella will you help me move all the food"

"Of course" We moved it all to their dining room which had a long wooden table that could seat about 25. Everyone wa standing in the dining room. We Emmett tapped on his glass with his fork. Icouldn't help but think how cliche. He told everyone thank you for coming.  
"And I would like to introduce someone to all of you tonight" he looked right at me

"This Is Bella Swan she just moved here from Forks, Washington and is a journalist for The Boston Times" he said motioning towards me I could feel the heat rise to my face. I smiled and looked around the room and was met with a pair of beautiful green eyes. I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped. I looked as his profile, he was the most handsome man I've ever seen. He was tall and muscular but as much as Emmett he hadly unruly bronze hair. I couldn't look away from him.  
"Bella would you like to sit here?" a man I didn't recognize asked me

"Mike" he held out his hand I shook it.

"Well you already know my name" Isaid and sat down the mysterious sat across from me and I couldn't help but glance his way every few minutes. Mike was sweet but he would not stop talking. I looked up and gave Rose a pleading look.

"Um...Bella would you help in the kitchen?" she said loudly the whole table got quite

"Of course" Isaid and got and made a beeline to the kitchen

"He won't stop talking" I said leaning aganist the counter

"Yeah Emmett is getting on my nerves! He is never this...this neat! For crying out loud he always making a sexual related comment!" she said

"Yeah, who is the guy with the bronzish hair" I asked and blushed

"Oh Edward? Thats Emmett's brother he lives in New York he is visiting trying to buy a place. He said he likes Boston alot better than New York so he is staying here till he finds a place" she explained "Why?"

"Er...just curious" I blushed

"Oh my god! You think he's hot don't you?!?"

"NO!" Isaid too quickly

"Sure Sure" she smiled and walked back out to the dining room.

The of the party went bye quickly. I was in the kitchen helping Rose clean up. We decided to take a break and when Emmett and Edward walked into the kitchen we were both sitting on the counter and we had a beer in our hands gigging lik idiots.

"Well what do we have here?" Emmett sais laughing reaching into the fridge getting his own and handing one to Edward.

"Oh nothing baby" Rose said" just cleaning" she winked at me and we both burst into a new fit of giggles.

"Oh Bella! I don't think you and Edward "offically" met. Bella this Edward my brother" Emmett said

"NO shit?" Rose said. He held out his hand to me and I shook it. It was warm and strong.

"So you used to live in Washington?" he asked

"Yeah"

"Our sister lives in Seattle, works for some fashion company"

"My brother lives there!"Rose piped in" and Bella's best friend!"

"You know Jasper?" Emmett asked

"Yeah we've been best friends since eighth grade, he's pretty much my brother" I said. We all talked for another hour, until I realized it was getting late.

"Rose, can I borrow your phone to call a cab?" I asked getting

"Nonsense" Edward said "I'll take you home" he said jumping off the counter

"No it's fine I-" he put his finger to my lips

"I want to take you home" he said I could feel his breath on my face

"Aww Emmett ar'nt they so cute?" Rose said looking at us. We both tooked a step awy from eachother. I felt the blush creeping to my face.

"Um...were going to...er go." Edward said

"Yeah, thank you two both so much for dinner" I said and hugged them both

"Just call me before you go car shopping tomarrow" she said

"Wait Your going car shopping?" Emmett whined

"Yeah" I laughed" do you want to come too?" I asked himl like he was a baby

"Hell! Lets just all go!" Rose said" we will be at your place around 11"

"Thats fine" I said and walked out with Edward

"So tell me about yourself Bella" Edward said once we were in his Volvo.

"Well...I like to write and read, I really love to watch sunsets" I admitted

"Your family?" he asked

"My parents got a divorce when Iwas little, I lived with my mom until I was in eighth grade then moved to my dad's house in Forks and then my best friend Jasper lived there too."

"What about you?" I asked

"We grew up in Chicago, My mother Esme is a fantastic person and my father Carlisle is a surgeon at a hospital in the city."

"So you just have two siblings right?"

"Yeah, Alice and I are twins so it feels weird being seperated and all. She used to live in New york too, but she got that job in Seattle and took it, and New York was just to lonly for me so I looking for a place here." he explained. We were stopped at a red light now

"Yeah thats what Rose said" I told him looking at him

" And what else did she say about me?" he asked amused

"Oh....that was it"

"Sure..."he said, I just rolled my eyes and lokked out the window and noticed we were here. He pulled right up to the door

"Thank you so much for the ride Edward" I said he gave me this crooked smile that nearly stopped my heart

"Anytime" he said"See you tomarrow, be ready to go car shopping!"

"Oh you know it!" I laughed and got out and shut the door and waved. Once I was in side my apartment my answering machine was beeping. I pressed the play button.

"Bella! It's Jasper, I think I'm in love! Oh god I am in love call me back I need my best friend!" he sounded excited and worried and scared. I called him back

"Bella! Oh thank god! I don't know what to do!"

"Ok just calm down, tell me about her" I encouraged. I learned her name was Alice and that she was amazing and he met her at the grocery store.

"Just tell her how you feel" I said "I'm happy for you Jas!" I said we said our goodbyes and hung up.

I fell asleep that night and dreamnt of Edward.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning and decided I needed a bubble bath. As I was soaking I realized that I started my job tomarrow. Excitment flashed through me and now I couldn' wait. It was so supposed to reach 80 degrees today according to weather man. So I wore some kakey bermuda shorts and and dark blue polo with my favorite pair of shoes, my blue and balck kangaroos! I just put my hair up again it was going to be to hot to wear it down since we were going to be outside. I grabbed some cereal and drank my coffee slowly as I watched the news. I wanted to learn what was happening around Boston. As I was brushing my teeth I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door with toothbrush still in mouth.

"Hey come in" I said but it came out muffled since I had toothpaste in my mouth. Emmett just started laughing his ass off. I glared at him and went back to the bathroom. When I was done we all loaded up into Emmett's jeep. I couldn' help but notice how great Edward looked today with kakey shorts on too, and a green tee that brought out his eyes extremely well.

The first dealership we stopped at was a Ford one. The first car I saw I fell in love with it. The black Ford explorer. I sat in the drivers seat and Edward was in the passenger fiddling with all the controls.

"Would you stop!" I said looking at him

"I'm just making sure everything is safe" he smiled and continued to fiddle.

"Oh God!" I groaned. He poked my side and made me jump

"OH just hush!: he said laughing. I signed the paper work and the car was mine!

"I'm hungry" Emmett whined

"ME too" Edward whined

"Ok lets go eat" I said

"How bout that pub downtown they have awesome hamburgers" Emmett said " Whats it called?"

" The Red Sox pub" Rose said and rolled her eyes.

"I'll follow you guys there"

"I'll come too in case she gets lost" Edward said

"Yeah In case I get lost" I said and got into the drivers seat of my new car. I couldn't help but watch Edward's arm muscles as he buckled his seat belt, as they flexed I wished those arms could hold me.

"Um...Bella are you going to go" he snapped me out of my daze

"Oh...yeah" I blushed We stayed silent most of the ride until he asked a question out of the blue.

"So are you and Jasper...uh, er dating?" he looked out the other window

"Oh! Oh no!, were just friends, I mean he called me last night and said he met someone" I said in a rush

"Oh..." he looked releved almost

"Yeah what about you, are you dating anyone?"

"No, I just haven't found anyone I'm intrested in but that might change soon" he whispered. My breath hitched. We pulled into the parking lot of the pub.

"Welcome to the Red Sox pub" A fake blonde asked lokking at Edward as we walked in. For some reason I felt insanly jealous.

"Table for four!" I said and stepped in front of Edward and gave her a fake smile. She glared at me

" Right this way" she mumbled she lead us to a tall table to the bar area and handed us menus. Emmett bust out laughing as I was climbing on to the stool.

"Looks like Bella is a little protective" he said I silenced him with a glare.

"What can I get you" the waitress returned lokkin only at Edward

"I would like a beer and the Red Sox burger" Rose piped in throwing the menu at the waitress

"Same thing!" I said

"ME too" Emmett said

"Yup" Edward said, we all threw our menus at her. She stomped off, we all laughed. I didn't notice how hungry I was till she brougt my food out and I dug in. I was the first one finished and sipped at my beer.

"Bella your new nickname is vacum" Emmett said with his mouth full. Edward chuckled.

"What? I was hungry!" I looked around the pub and saw they were saling tee shirts and I decided to but another one. Can't never have too many.

"I'll be back" I said and grabbed my wallet and walked toward the gift shop. I saw this really cut gray shirt with the logo on the front and on the back it said "you pitch like a girl" and then I bought a bottle opener too. As I made my way back to the table I noticed the fake blonde flirting with Edward and he looked really uncomfortable, I had no clue where Rose and Em went off to so I walked up to Edward and out my hand on his shoulder

"Come on babe I think we should go home" I said and kissed his cheek

"Yeah lets go" he got up and put his arm around my waist. I just smirked at the blonde and walked toward the door. Once we were outside we saw Rose and Emmett making out by his Jeep.

"Thanks for rescuing me" Edward said and let go of me

"Anytime" I smiled "Get a Room!" I shouted at them. Rose looked up and flipped me off and went back to kissing Emmett, I laughed.  
"I feel like going to the zoo" I said out of the blue

"Ok? Lets go!" Edward said" Hey will you two stop sucking faces while I talk" they both looked at us annoyed"Wre going to the zoo, wanna come"

"No man, were going to head home" he said and pick Rose up and walked around to the passenger side

"Gross!" I said and got in the car. Edward gave me directions and we were soon sitting in the zoo parking lot. Edward insisted on paying but I bought the crackers! We walked by the lion cage and Edward insisted we get a picture with him in front of the cage. We walked past a huge beautiful rose bush.

"Wait here" Edward said he ran off and came back with an elderly man and snatched the camera out of my hands and asked the man if he could get a picture of us in front of it. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist

"Smile" he whispered into my ear. After the man had given my camera back we looked at the picture. It wasn't half bad

"Hey we look good together!" he said after he looked at it. My heart did a flip flop when he said that.

"My feet are killing me!" I complained as we were looking at the monkeys. Edward kneeled down in front of me

"What are you-"

"Get on"he said

"Edward I'm too heavy"

"I'm not kneeling her for my health now get on" I jumped on his back and piggy backed the rest of the zoo we were at the parking lot

"You really didn't have to do that" I said as I pulled out of the parking lot

"Yeah you owe me a back massage" he said rubbing his back. I gasped and hit his arm

"Geez... I was kidding" he laughed. We pulled up to Rose and Emmett's house. He looked at me

"Do you think they're done" he asked

"I don't know?" I said" You just wanna to come back to my place" I said hoping he would say yes

"Yeah if it's ok?" he looked down at his lap

"Of course, I need to stop and get my mail first" I said. I ran into the post office to my mailbox. I noticed a card from Jasper. When I got in the car I ripped it open. There was a post card with him and picture of this really cut pixie looking girl

"Whats that?" Edward asked and glanced at it" Hey I didn;t know you knew my sister" he said. Wait Jasper and his sister?

"Wait! This is your sister?" I said holding up the picture

"Yeah Alice" he said as if it did'nt matter

"This is Jaspe, he did say he was dating a girl named Alice. Whoa! They're dating!"

"She never told me!" he said

"Wow! What a small world!"

"Yeah" he agreed" Well since he is your best friend and I trudt you I trust him" He trusted me! My stomache had butterflies in it.

Once we reached the apartment, Idecided we needed to play a game.

"I kow it's in here somewhere" I was digging around in my closet Edward was laying on my bed.

"What is Bella" He groaned

"Just wait! I knew I packed it for a reason...Yes! Here it is!" I stood up and pulled out a box labled Twister.

"Really Bella?" Edward snickered and shook his head.

"What? This game is awesome" I ran to the living room and set it up. I went first, and did terrible.

"Right hand red"I said Edward groaned and put his right hand around his leg to red. We had been at for the past hour and so far he was the best.

"How are you so good?" I questioned him

"Just a natural abililty" he smirked I rolled my eyes and attemped to push him but ended up falling on him. I was sitting on top of him. I scrambled to get up but held me there.

"Bella I know we just met, but I'm drawn to you" he whispered and sat up" Bella Swan may I kiss you now?" I just noded and he pressed his lips tp mine gently. Right then I knew I was falling for Edward Cullen and I was falling hard.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

How was it?


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I woke up to my alarm beeping in my ear, today was my first day of work. Last night was...magical. Edward said he was drawn to me! I couldn't belive it! My life good life has just became a great life. I got out of bed to get ready but my mind was elsewhere. I decided on black slacks and a silk white button up top and tucked it in with black heels. I check myself in the mirror and thought I looked decent enough with my hair curled down my back. As I was driving to my first day of work I was thinking about how Jasper hadn't called me since my first day here 4 days ago. Well he has probably been busy with his new "love".

I arrived at the offices 25 minutes later and had a beginners meeting with my new boss, Mr. Banner.

"So Bella, we are putting you in the entertainment department, you will wright about upcoming movies, books, music, etc..."he said" you job is to give your opinion on these new topics. Understand?"

"Yes sir" I answered. I was excited on getting this topic books were my thing. He gave me my personal lap-top and showed me my desk and told me to get started. He also handed me a pass that could get me into any book signing, movie premere, and so on.

"I'm Angela" I looked up and saw a pretty lady holing her hand out to me.

"Bella" I smiled and held out my hand" NIce to meet you!"

"You too!"she said sitting down back at her desk, which was across from mine.

"So this is your first day?" she asked

"Yeah, so what do you write about?" I asked

"Politics" she answered "What about you?"

"Entertainment"

"Thats exciting"

"I hope it will be" I answered back

"So do you want to go out to lunch with me? I know this great sandwhich shop" she asked

"Yeah! That sounds cool" I said and started looking up upcoming authors and actors. My mission was to write about new people not washed up actors and authors and artists. My desk phone buzzed

"Bella Swan" I said

"Um..yeah tis is Banner I need you in my office pronto" he said

"Yes sir" I hung up and grabbed a note pad and headed to his office. I knocked on his door and opened it.

"Hello, Bella I'm going to need you to go to the book signing of Eric Yorkie and buy his book and get a interveiw please." he said and handed me a post-it with the place where it was.

"Ok, Thank you sir" I got up and left heading towards the Barns and Noble where the new author was.

I showed the security guard my pass and let me in.

"Mr. Yorkie?" I asked and he turned around

"Bella Swan with the Boston Times, Is it ok if I ask you a few questions on your up and coming sucess?" I put on a big smile  
"O course, What would you like to know?" I asked him a seris of questions about him and his new book.

"Thank you for your time" I smiled and shook his hand" Is it ok if I purshase a copy?"

"No, but I will give you a sighned copy free of chardge" he said and scribbled his name into the cover

"Oh! Thank you so much!" I said and gave him a hug and left. My column already writing itself in my mind. My phne rang, I looked down and saw it was Rosalie.

"Hello?"

"Bella tonight after work come over for drinks and tell us all about your new job!" she exclaimed

"Ok, I get off around 4 and I'll come by"

"See you then" she hung up. Tonight meant I get to see Edward so I would so be going over.

I met Angela in the elevator so we went ahead and went to lunch.

"So Bella..."She said munching on her salad"Tell me about yourself"

"Well theres not much to know, I moved here from a small town named Forks in Washington state. Um...My friends name is Jasper and my parents got divorced when I was 10, Theres really not that much to know about me, I'm kin of boring"I laughed

"Do you have a boyfriend?" she asked

"Well not yet" I blushed

"What do you mean no-" I cut her off

"Oh look at the time I better get back so I can start my column" I said getting up throwing away my trash

"You will tell me!" she said " See you back at the office" she said and headed to her car.

Once I got back to the office I started right away and was soaked up into my writing that I lost track of time.

"Bella?" Angela asked

"Yeah?" I looked up

"What time are you going to leave?" she asked

"I wanna be out of here by 4" I said"Why?

"It's five thirty" she said apologeticly

"What? Oh geez! I gotta go!" I saved my file and packed my laptop up and grabbed my bag.

"See you tomarrow" I said and ran towards the elevator. Once I was in my car and driving out five O clock traffic hit me.

"Shit!!" I yelled. I called Rose

"Bella?"

"Rose! I'm so sorry I'm stuck in traffic I'll be there as soon as I can"

"It's fine I'm at the store anyways just let yourself in and I'll ne there shortly" she said

"Ok bye" I hung up and tried to make my way to her house. 45 agonizing minutes later I reached her house. Edward was here, I was excited to see him. I let myself in and heard voices from the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and what I saw ripped my heart apart. Edward and a beautiful strawberry blonde were standing dangerously close and laughing at some joke. Edward looked up.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to barge in" I said a tear escaping.

"Wait Bella! This isn't what it looks like!" Edward said walking towards me

"It's okay I mean it was just a kiss, were not together" I whispered walking towards the door. As i was walked out tears were coming freely now. I ran into Rose on my way out.

"Hey Bel- Whats wrong!"

"Um..I'm just going to go" I said running to my car. I could faintly hear Rose yelling to Edward behind me.

"What the hell did you do?!?" Rose yelled. But I didn't hear his response because I already sped off.

**SOOOO???**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo! Sorry it's taking so darn long to update! I'v been mega busy! Proposition: should I make a playlist for the story? If so which songs do YOU think fit with the story? Cast your vote now! lol **

**I...do not own...=[ **

Do you ever feel like breaking down?Do you ever feel out of place?Like somehow you just don't belong

And no one understands you. Thats exactly where I was...I'd hit rock bottom. The past few weeks had passed in a blur. My schedule was wake up, go to work, do my work, come home, and go to bed. I scrictly stuck to that too. I understood Edward didn't want me. Of course he's called and came by, but I wouldn't answer the phone or the door. Rose has begged me to do something or even just talk to Edward. I was truly in love and my heart was broken into a trillion pieces. I didn't think love exsisted anymore. Jasper had even called and threatened to come and try to help me but I told him to promise me not to worry. He had a new life now and I couldn't interfere with that. I wasn't being a good friend to him, I told him we shouldn't be friends anymore. I told him I was just a burden that he didn't need to have. We haven't talked since. I have also found out that blaming everything on myself was alot eaiser. So thats exactly what I did. On top of all that mess the worst day of the year was coming, my birthday. One day after coming home from work I decided to breaak my rule and I went to the bar. I was in serious need of a drink. I walked in a told the bartender a beer. I sat down and looked around the bar. It was a nice place, my eyes landed on the last person I ever expected to see, Edward. My heart did a flip, which I don't know why because I was so over him, I thought. He looked terrible, he hadn't shaved in days and his clothes were a mess. The lady brought my drink. and noticed me looking at him

"He's here every night" she said sadly" he talks about this women named Bella and how he screwed up." she said and walked off. I decided to build up my courage and before I knew it I was walking towards him. My hand rested on his shoulder. He didn't look up.  
"Edward?" I whispered in his ear. His back stiffened and he whipped his head around and his eyes got huge when he saw me.  
"Bella!" he breathed as if debating with himself if I was really there. I blushed and looked down, I felt his hand under my chin and lift my chin up.  
"I need to explain things" he whispered" Can we go somewhere more private?" he asked his eyes burning into mine. I simply nodded. What was I doing? I was just giving in like that! When I came back to realty we were sitting in his car. I glanced over at him. He was looking down at his hands in his lap. He turned towards me.  
"What you saw last time was not what you think, she's my realitor and is happily married. I bought a house, she was helping me thinking of a way to surprise you." he whispered the last part" I was going to ask you to move in with me." my breathing ceased. I looked up and tears started running down my face.  
"Edward?" I said" I...I'm in love with you!" I said and looked down embarresed at my sudden outburst.  
"I'm in love with you too" he said and grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him and kissed me with such passion I almost died right there.  
"I'm so sorry, I should've let you explain and...and I can't believe I just ignored everyone!" I said in a rush, he only silenced me with another kiss. His hands made their way to my hair and tangled into it. My hands made their way to his neck and pulled him closer. Before I knew I was straddling him in the drivers seat. He let me go for air, but his lips just went to my neck. I moaned and he chuckled.  
"You don't know how much I've missed you" he whispered into the crook of my neck.  
"I think I do" I said playfully and bit his shoulder, he gasped and moaned.  
"Please do that more often" he pleaded I just rolled my eyes. My phone went off, ugh! What great timing Rose, I thought.  
"Hello?" I answered irritated  
"Bella! Emmett can't find Edward! Were worried something happened and-"I cut her off  
"He's with me" I said runing my free hand through his hair. He closed his eys and leaned back. Damn he was so sexy.  
"What?"  
"Yeah no need to be worried anymore" I said and hung and threw my phone in the back seat and kissed Edward lightly on the check. He opened his eyes and looked at me like he was looking at my soul. I blushed and looked away.  
"Bella? Be my girlfriend?" he asked , I looked back at him and saw he was 100 percent serious.  
"Yes" I said simply and kissed him again.

Edward said he wanted to take me somewhere exciting and fun. Thats the way he put it, I tried to ask him but the only clue he would give me was to wear something warm and that this was a first time experience for me. So here I was standing in the middle of my room clothes strewn out everywhere. He was picking me up in 15 minutes and I had no clue what to wear! I just finally decided onjeans and a navy blue fleece pullover on top of a simple white shirt and my tennis shoes. The doorbell rang and before I opened the door I check my profile in the mirror by the door, my hair hung in waves and looked fine so I opned the door and saw a stunning Edward dressed in something similer. He smiled and gave me a kiss and took my hand.  
"Let me get my purse" I said and tried to pull away but he wouldn't budge  
"You won't need it, love" he said and pulled me out the door and shut it. He pushed me up against the door and attacked my lips.  
"The last three hours have been misaberable" he said while he explored my neck. I couldn't trust my voice so I just nodded. He was finally done with his exploration and wrapped his arm around my waist and lead me towards his car.  
"So are you going to tell me where we are going?" I asked as we were driving down the road.  
"You will find out soon enough, love" he said and brought our entertwined hands to his lips and kissed mine. I looked out the window to see if I could find any clue to where we were going. We pulled into a crowded parking lot, I looked up ans saw a sign I never dreamed of seeing.

_Welcome to the Home of the Boston Bruins_

He was taking me to watch hockey, and I couldn't be more excited about it!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**SO?? Don't forget to cast your vote about the playlist just simply tell what songs you think should go with this story and submit them in your reviews! love ya!**


	7. authors note!

**ok! I can not figure out why my mircosoft word keeps bunching everything up! it looks loike the chapter is not even that long! So I'm sorry, I'll try to write super long chapters with lots of juciy stuff! lol! So bear with me, I will will try to get longer chapters out! bye now!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok...playlist is up! Well some of the songs are, I need suggestions! Ok this chapter is going to be super long, I hope. Alice and Jasper are coming soon!! The song for this chapter is **_**Hysteria **_**by Muse! Enjoy!**

**I do not own....**

We walked up to the enterence, Edward handed the man two tickets. I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What?" he asked smiling

"I will pay you back later" I said

"We'll see about that" he smirked and grabbed my hand. I was taking in my surroundings, it was defently a crazy experience. there were people with there face painted and had huge foam hands in the shape of number one. We were at the concession and Edward ordered two beers and a large popcorn. I looked at the ticket stub he handed back to me. Holy Crow! We had front row seats, I didn't even want to think about how much that cost him. We made our way to our seats. I had to admit it, the the seats were pretty damn good. Edward was explaining to me how the game of hockey works. I tried to follow along but it was hard because he was so sexy when he was serious. I also learned the Bruins were playing the Wilds? Hell if I know whats that means! The game had started amd it was very confusing, so when Edward cheered I cheered or when he booed I booed. I couldn't take it anymore, I grabbed his wrist and yanked him to me and kisses him.

"What was that for" he asked dreamily

"I couldn't contain myself anymore" I said and smirked, he smiled and kissed me somemore. On a time out Edward said he would go get us more beers. I waited patiently for him to return. The time out was over and he still wasn't back. Just then one of the Bruins players slammed one the opposite teams players into the glass right in front of me. I jumped and gasped. The player was looking at me with nasty black eyes and winked. Gross, he is a creep I thought. Edward finally returned but he came back with more than beers.

"Here is some Bruins gear for you" he laughed and plopped a Bruins baseball hat on my head. He wore a matching one and I thought I was going to loose it right then. Compose yourself Bella! Why was I so vunerable?

There was one minute left in the game and it was tied. Everyone was on their feet including Edward and me.

Thirty seconds, I never thought I would ever be this into hockey. Yes they have the puck! Edward was squeezing my hand tight as I was back to him.

Fifteen seconds, Just then Edward looked at me with something new in his eyes, lust? Maybe it was just love as usual.

They scored as the buzzer went off, but niether Edward or I cheered we just stood there staring into each other's eyes as if we were the only one left in the world. He grabbed my face softly and gently pressed his lips to mine. It was the sweetest kiss he had ever given me. It wasn't passionate and it had no urgency in it. It was just the right kiss I wanted right then and there. When he finally broke away he smiled softly and wrapped his arm around my waiste and looked toward the ice rink.

"We WON!" he cheered and picked me up and cheered. I couldn't help but laugh and cheer with him. I was way confused though. Just a second ago we were in our own little world and now it's like nothing happened. I would ask him about it later but now I wanted to celebrate with him.

"That was the most fun I've probably ever had!" I yelled to him over the cheering crowd

"Me too!" he yelled back and kissed me but it was different then before it was a happy and joyful kiss, which I was fine with. We tried to make our way through the crowd but it became nearly impossible. So we just waited in our seats. A fan passed and Edward stopped him. He dug in his pocket and pulled his phone and put the camera on.

"Do you mind taking a picure of us?" Edward asked. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"Sure, man" the guy said. Edward put me in his lap and smiled. the picture turned out really good. He took another of just me smiling like a idiot in my hat and set it as his background on his phone.

"Edward thats not neccesary, I look terrible in that picture" I whined and tried unsucessfully to grab his phone from him.

"You don't and never will look terrible" he said and kissed my forehead.

Finally the crowd had cleared out enough for us at least to get back to his car. He opened my for me just like a gentlemen. We pulled up to my apartment and I wasn't ready for the evening to end.

"I'm not ready to go" I said and held onto his hand

"I don't want you to go" he said back our faces now less then an inch apart

"You want to come up?" I asked hopefully

"Gee, I don't know?" he said looking at his watch" I wouldn't want to impose" he said. I slapped his shoulder

"Shut up, lets go" I said and got out of the car. He walked around and was rubbing his shoulder fake hurting.

"Gah Bella" he said smiling

"Aww did I hurt you?" I said bating my eyelashes"Will saying sorry help?" I asked teasing him

"I think a long, good kiss will" he said leaning forword. Right before my lips touched his I ran inside and got in the elevator right as the doors were closing. His face was priceless, but he wasn't dumbstruck for long he got in the other elevator. I prayed I would beat him. The doors dinged and opened. Yes! I made it, I ran to my room and trying to dig my keys out of pocket at the same time, when I heard the other elevator doors open and saw him run out towards me smiling I screamed and right as my door opened he picked me and tickled me senseless. We were both laughing like idiots now, when I finally calmed down I noticed our position. I was up against the wall with Edward pressed tightly against me. I looked into his eyes and I saw the look I saw earlier. Lust. His lips came down on mine and he picked me up and pushed us through the door. He stood there in the living room while kissing me. I pulled away first,

"Bedroom" I gasped and went back to kissing him. I noticed him set me down on the floor and pulled away. He looked at me and stroked my cheek.

"I love you so much, Isabella" he whispered

"I love you too" I said back, my fingers were playing with the hem of his shirt, I pulled it up higher and higher till it was all the way off. My hands ran down his chest tracing the muscled plans of it. I marvled at his beauty. His hands went to the hem of my shirt and pulled it up till it was all the way off. His eyes never left mine while he did this. Almost instinctivly my hands went to the belt on his jeans. All of our clothing was off a few minutes later that was when he looked and I blushed heavily.

"Your are more than any words can describe" he said and picked me up and set me on the bed. There was no hesitation or restriction from that moment on. I enjoyed every moment of him being inside me. The feeling was wonderful, I hoped he enjoyed it as I did. Every kiss, every touch, every moan was both slipped into a peaceful slumber that night. I realized that was the beginning of our forever.

I woke up the next morning with someone laying next to me with his strong and muscular arms around me. I noticed we were both naked and then last night came back to me. I got flustered just thinking about it. I turned and saw my own personal god still asleep. He was so handsome when he was sleeping. My fingertips grazed his cheek. He had a slight stubble there. He smiled and opened his eyes.

"Good Morning Beautiful" he said and kissed me.

" Good Morning" I said between kisses, he pulled away and looked serious all of a sudden.

"About last night-" I cut him off

"I do not regret last night and I never will, it was amazing and I loved it and I love you" I said and kissed him hard.

"Enough said" he laughed then stopped abrutly again.

"I never want to loose you Bella" he said

"And you never will" I said" Because I never want to loose you" I said back as my hand slid down his chest dangerously low. His breathing hitched and he smiled and playfully growled.

"So, I don't think I finished what I started last night" his head plunged under the covers and I screamed out in pleasure while he finished what he started last night. Thats how the rest of the morning was spent. When the clock read 11 O' clock I convinced Edward we needed to stop. He pouted and begged me just a little longer, he was like a little boy who wanted a toy except he was a big boy who wanted sex. I laughed amd reminded him we had tonight.

"Fine" he sighed and got out of the bed. My heart spuddered.

"You know maybe we could stay a little longer" I trailed off looking up and down at his body.

"Oh no, we have tonight" he mocked me and pulled me out of bed and kissed me.

"I seriously need to shower, would you like to join me?" I said and walked toward the bathrom

"Of course!" he said and followed. I almost screamed when I saw my relection. I had about five or six red spots on my neck and chest and my hair was a mess. I gasped and looked at Edward who just smirked.

"Your no the only one" he said and pointed towards his back and turned around. The were red scratches down his back.

"Oh honey!" I said and rubed my hand down his back" I'm so sorry!"I said over and over again.

"I'm not mad, you marked me and I marked you so your all mine and I'm all yours!" he smiled and kissed me. The shower lasted longer then itshould have, but we got dressed quickly and headed over to Rose and Emmett's house. I forgot to metion to Edward that it was my birthday today. Ok I forgot on purpose. We pulled into their driveway and walked up to the front door. I knocked but Edward just laughed and opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted.

**So?? how was it??**


	9. Chapter 9

**hello, my darlings! A/N: sorry i've taken so long to update i've been mega busy with basketball so today was my day off so here I am!!**

**I do not own....:(**

_"Surprise!!!"_

I looked around the room totally shocked. I spotted my mom and her husband Phil then my dad.

My eyes landed on a pixie looking girl with black hair and green eyes similar to Edward's holding my firend's hand, Jasper.

I wanted to cry the moment I saw him. A ton of guilt crashed down on me,

I felt terrible for saying the things I said to him.

_Flashback_

_"Jasper just...just stop!" I yelled into the phone_

_"Bella I'm worried! Rose is especially. Your my best-"_

_"Don't say best friend because thats not it anymore you have Alice now" I said with such venom in my voice I surprised myself._

_"Don't even go there!"he roared into the phone"You will always be my best friend! I care about you" he shouted. He had never ever shouted at me before._

_"I just think it's best if we're not friends anymore" I whispered" Goodbye Jazz." I hung up_

_End of Flashback_

I ran towards my mom and embraced her in a hug.

"I've missed you so much" I said into her shoulder

"Oh me too" she sobbed "It's so good to see my little girl again" she said tears of happiness running down her cheeks. She let me go and Phil gave me a nice one armed hug.

"Hey dad" I said and walked over to him giving him a tight embrace.

"Hey kiddo" he said and kissed my forehead. I turned toward Jasper and mustered up all the courage and looked him in the eye. All I saw was sadness. I lost it then and there, I ran to him and hugged him as hard as I could. He hugged me back hard too.

"We will talk later" he whispered in my ear. I looked up at him with tears threatning to spill over.

"Bells, I would like you to meet my girlfriend-" Emmett cut him off

"And my sister!" He yelled across the room

"Oh Shut up Em!" she said in a small but vibrante voice "I'm Alice!" she said as I stuck out my hand she jumped to me and gave me a hug.

"Nice to meet you too" I smiled, I looked around the room "How did you all know it was my birthday" I said pointing to Emmett, Rose, and my hunk of a man.

"We have our ways" Edward said leaning against the door frame.

"Oh! Mom, dad, and Phil, this is Edward, my boyfirend." I said walking over and grabbing his hand.

My mom ran to him and gave him a hug "It's so nice to finally meet you!" she squeeled. He smiled his heartbreaking smile.

"It's so nice to finally meet _you._" he said I just smirked

"Jasper, you never told me they were together! My brother finally found someone" she smiled softly. I was really going to like her.

"I didn't know" Jasper said between clenched teeth. His jaw was in a hard line. I glared at him, sending him a you better watch it look.

Once he saw it he relaxed a little bit, but he still look agitated. I rolled my eyes annoyed. Apparently Rose saw this and decided to jump in.

"Ok! The plan is for you Bella" she looked at me " to open presents then were going to all go eat" she said and lead me to the living room.

"You all really didn't have to-"

"Oh hush" Rose said and handed me a big blue wrapped box

"This is from Emmett and me" she winked "I picked it out!" Emmett piped in earning him a slap to the back of the head. I just laughed and started slowly unwrapping the box.

"Geez! Bella today would be nice!" Emmett yelled again this time earning him two slaps in the back of the head by Alice and Rosalie.

Just for Emmett's benefit I went even slower, I heard him sigh and mumble to himself.

"Bells your killing us all here!" My dad said

"Ok ok sorry, I just love this blue wrapping paper!" I said

"There she goes again" Jasper said rolling his eyes.

"Oh I remember that!" my mom said laughing to herself

"Is this an embarrissing childhood moment of dear Bella here" Emmett said looking hopeful.

"Oh yeah" Jasper said. Emmett pumped his fist in the air

"YESSS! Go on tell!" My mom stated the story while I blushed like crazy.

"It was back in high school when Jasper and Bella use to date-"

"Wait! You two used to date?" Edward said. I blushed even darker.

"Yes" I mumbled

"Anyways Jasper got her this portable radio for her truck-"

"Whoa! Bella drove a truck? Thats bad ass!" Emmett said loudly

"Emmett Cullen!" Rose and Alice said at once "Let her finish the story and watch your mouth!" Rose said very angry

"He wrapped it in this blue wrapped box and took literally an hour to open it just because she loved the wrapping paper so much." Edward just started to snicker

"I even told her what it was, because I got so impatient" Jasper said"Didn't you like hang the wrapping paper on your wall?"

Edward lost it he started busting out laughing as everyone else did. I don't think I could blush a darker red.

I ripped the rest of the pretty blue wrapping paper and bunched it up into a ball and threw it at Edward.

I looked down to see what I had unwrapped and I gasped at what I saw.

There were about six black framed picture frames . I picked one up and it was the the picture of me and Edward in front of the rose bush at the zoo.

The second was one of us sitting in my car the day we got it we were looking at each other laughing.

The third was the one we took last night, how they got it so fast I didn't know.

The fourth was one of me and Jasper eating ice cream at the park the day before I left.

The fifth was one of Rose, Emmett, Edward, and me in front of the Red Sox pub. The sixth was left blank I guessed left for a picture I wanted to put in it.

I looked up tears in my eyes.

"It's perfect...absoutly wonderful" I jumped up and gave both of them hugs. I turned and saw Edward looking at them, smiling while looking at the one from the hockey game.

I sat back down beside him and whispered in his ear.

"That was a magical night" I said while his breathing hitched

"I was just thinking that" he said back

Alice hopped up to me and handed me an evenlope.

" I had to get you something...I feel like were going to be best friends" she said I smiled and opened the evenlope.

Inside was a seventy-five dollar gift card to a bookstore downtown.

"Oh my!" I said holding it up then i jumped up and gave her and Jasper a hug.

"Thank you so much" I said hugging her once more. She laughed and hugged me back.

"Okay mine's next!" my mom handed me a huge gift bag. I laughed.

"Mom, you are awesome!" I said hugging her

"I know! I actually took time and wrapped it! I tried to use wrapping paper but you know me I suck!" she laughed

"I finally just told her to use a gift bag, I was tired of having to go out and but more paper." Phil said and wrapped his arms around my mom's waist.

They were so great together. I pulled out the tissue paper and looked inside the bag and pulled out a plate, cup and silverware set. It was royal blue and pearl white. It was so beautiful. The silverware was so elegant.

"Rosalie said you need some new plates and cups and I knew you loved blue!" she laughed with everyone else.

"Thanks mom and Phil" I said and hugged them both. My dad came up to me with a brown paper bag.

"I remember telling you a few years back I would always give you my policemen jacket when we got new ones, and guess what we got new ones. Happy Birthday kiddo." he said and handed me the bag.

I gasped and looked inside the bag and there was his jacket with Chief Swan printed on the back. I sat there holding my daddys old jacket.

The tears were really spilling now.

"Daddy, It's perfect" I whispered and hugged him. A flash went off in the corner of my eye. I looked up and saw my mom had snapped a picure of us.

"My turn!" Edward said and grabbed a jewlry box.

"Edward" I warned " You really shoul-" he silenced me with his lips. The room erupted with Awwws and flashes.

"Happy Birthday, love" I opened the box and saw the most elegant, beautiful, and lovely neckless. It was white gold with a heart and a green stone in the middle of it. I gasped for the upteenth time that day.

"Edward...it's...it's beautiful" I said while he gently grabbed it and turned me around and putting it on.

"Just like you" he whispered and wrapped his arms around me.

"Smile you two." my mom said. I rested a hand on his chest while his arms stayed around me. The camera flashed

"AWW! That is a wonderful picture" My mom said looking at it on the small screen.

"Bella I love you and everything but I'm starving!" Emmett bellowed

"Ok...where do you all want to go eat?" Edward and Emmett's shared glances

"Eagles!" they yelled in unison

"It was voted number two place to pig out!" Emmett said

"Oh wonderful!" I said sarcasticly Edward's chest vibrated as he laughed.

"Well, lets go! I could pig out!" My dad said.

Edward, my mom, Phil, and Charlie rode in my car and the others rode in Emmett's oversized excuse of a car. Edward drove, because I has no clue where this Eagle's Deli was.

Once inside I scanned the menu of the packed place, I decided on the Not So Hot burger, it sounded good to me.

"Please Rose!!" I heard Emmett whining

"NO! Another time" I started laughing at Emmett's pouting face.

"She won't let me do the Challenge burger!" he said very accusingly towards Rosalie.

"What's the Challenge burger?" I asked Edward looked at me like I was crazy.

"What??"

"Eddie here" Emmett slapped Edward on the back" Tried it once but threw up half way through it."

Edward cringed at the memory.

"That bad?" I asked he just nodded

"The Challenge burger which is 5lbs of beef, 20 slices of cheese, 20 slices of bacon and of course what's a burger without fries, so it comes with 5lbs of fries!"

Emmett explained in one breath I scanned the menu for the "Challenge burger". Holy Crow! It was $50.00!!

"Um...wow!" I added"Can I try it?"

"I don't think that is the greatest idea" Edward said

"Yeah, you could barely keep a half pound steak down." Jasper said and smirked. I glared at all of them and saw my dad and Phil snickering in the background. So I pranced up to the counter.

"What can I get you today?" the man said behind the register.

"I would like the Challenge burger....with extra bacon!" I said and the man smiled and yelled to the kitchen

"We got a challenger!" I turned around and smirked at everyone who had their jaws open. I walked up to Edward and whispered

"I would close that, you might catch a fly" I laughed and walked off and sat at a table waiting for my challenge that I knew I would regret.

It had been an half hour and it still wasn't ready yet! Everyone else had already finished their burgers waiting on me now. Emmett kept chanting Bella is a beast! Edward was just sitting there stunned that I Bella Swan had the balls to do this!

"Ok! Here we go!" The man brought out the biggest burger I had ever seen. It looked almost as big as Alice. My eyes widened

"If you finish and the fries you will have a new burger named after you!" he said and smiled. I just gulped and dug in.

Fifteen minutes later it was halfway gone and I was still hungry so I just kept going and going. I would glane at Edward every so often, he just had the same expression on his face the whole time, shock.

I had finished the burger and I just had a handful of fries left and I was still feeling okay. Before I knew it, I was all done. I gulped down my water and sat there looking at everyone.

"Holy Shit, Bella is wat too bad ass!!!" Emmett yelled and high fived me I belched a little and smiled.

"Excuse me?" I giggled

"Are you feeling sick or nausaous?" Edward asked taking my hand

"Um...no?" I said as the owner was smiling brightly

"Congraulations Miss..."

"Bella Swan" I said proudly. He took my picture and hung it up with everyone else's who had conqured the monster burger. They named a new jr. burger after me.

We were on our way back to Rose and Emmett's house when it happened

"Oh no! Pull over Edward!" I said franticly and hopped out of the car vomited all over the sid of the road.

Edward just laughed and held my hair back

"Jasper owes me 50 bucks" he snickered I just rolled my eyes and got back into the car. Great! I though they bet on me when I would vomit!

**Review!**

**By the way Eagle's deli is a real place in Boston it's amazing!! The Challenge burger is CRAZY!!**


End file.
